They Think Its a Mountain Lion
by ggwweenn1
Summary: Danica is another new girl at Beacon Hills High School and just like every other new girl shes got some tricks up her sleeve. Her mother, aunt and uncle moved her to Beacon Hills out of the blue and for no apparent reason. While she knows of the towns supernatural significance, she is in no way read for what it might throw at her.
1. Chapter 1

"Mom! We are going to be late!" I screamed up with half a bagel in my mouth. My mother came running down the stairs as I pulled on my boots. My mother and I looked remarkably similar. Same brown hair and eyes, same broad shoulders and hips, the only difference was that I wore more make-up and she had more wrinkles. That and I had my dads crooked smile and her smile was model perfect.

We both raced out the door and hopped on our motorcycles. Everywhere we went, people thought it was unconventional that a fifty year old art teacher rode a motorcycle and didn't drive a little hybrid. I suspected it would be less shocking here in Cali than it had been in North Dakota.

I took us maybe fifteen minutes to get to the highschool. We pulled into the two open spaces beside a boy who had just dismounted his off-road style bike. He was cute enough but not too cute. Seemed like my type. My mom and I took off our helmets and shook out our hair in sync.

The boy was staring at me. I rolled my eyes and walked past him. My mom was ahead of me, but I didn't need to catch up. Being a teacher's daughter never really buys you friends. I scanned the student body that had yet to enter the building, looking for an accepting looking group when I smelled something. It smelled like a fox mixed with jasmine.

I followed my nose until I was two feet away from an asian girl with an elephant print backpack. I slid in front of her and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Danica. I'm new this semester. I sm-saw you and thought you looked friendly and might be willing to show me around?" I asked her. She smiled.

"Um sure, I'm Kira. What's your locker number and who do you have for homeroom?" She asked as we walked inside. I shrugged.

"At my old school we didn't use our lockers, so I'm just going to carry everything. It's what I'm used to. Oh and I have Mr. Yukimura fr homeroom and first period." I told her. She smiled as we reached her locker.

"That's my dad. He's cool. I don't have him first, but my friend Malia does. I'll walk you there." She told me as she checked her makeup in the mirror. We started walking down the hall when another girl came up on Kira's other side. "Oh Malia, can you walk Danica to class, she's new. Scott, wait up." She said quickly before running after the boy who I had seen earlier.

"So Malia, what classes are you taking other than military history?" I asked, trying to make polite conversation. She had a scent about her that I couldn't place, but it was definitely were-something.

"What are you?" She responded, not answering my question. I shrugged.

"Why do you care? As far as you need to know, I'm a normal girl." I told her. She snarled.

"I care because Scott will care. You do know about Scott right? The local alpha?" She spat. I put up my hands defensively.

"Fine. I'm a skinwalker, its like a werewolf only I turn into a mountain lion. What about you?" I asked, trying to be friendly. We walked into the class and sat down in the middle of the room.

"Werecoyote. Kira is kitsune, if you didn't pick up on that." She said. I nodded.

"I her dad...?" I wondered out loud. Malia shook her head.

"No, her dad is super normal. Her mom is one though." Malia said as Mr. Yukimura came into the room. I sat through the class, even if it was infinitely boring. I raised my hand for every question. I hadn't even done the pre-reading. I could tell Malia was glaring at me.

When class was over she left the room quickly, abandoning me. I went up the the front of the room to ask Kira's dad fro instructions to my next class.

"Mr. Yukimura, do you know where room 209 is. Its pre-calculus and I don't want to be late." I told him. He nodded.

"My daughter is in that class. Go left out of here, up the first staircase, take a right and its the first door on the right." I thanked him and left quickly. I knocked over two kids on my way to class, but they're probably over it. When I arrived I took the empty seat in front of a red head who looked really stressed and next to a boy who also looked reasonably stressed.

I turned around to look for Kira and saw her staring at Scott, the alpha. When he looked at her she looked away and pretended not to be looking at him. Somebody had a crush. Then Scott looked at me and I felt my eyes unconsciously glow turquoise. He looked taken aback, as if he had no idea my eyes would change. If that was the case, he is a pretty inexperienced alpha.

After class it was lunch hour. I was going to visit my mom down in the art department before grabbing something from the cafeteria, but apparently the resident alpha had other plans. Him and the boy who looked super stressed and very skinny grabbed my arms and walked me out to the picnic tables for lunch.

"Who are you and what are you doing in Beacon Hills?" The skinny boy asked. I smiled at him. He was cute, like a puppy. Scott put his hand on the skinny kid's arm.

"Stiles, let me. What are you and why are you here?" He said, his eyes glowing.

"You don't intimidate me wolf boy. Cougars weigh an average of 15 pounds more than wolves and my fangs and claws are longer and sharper than yours." I scoffed.

"So you shift into a cougar?" He said. I mentally slapped myself.

"Yes. I'm a skinwalker, so are my mom, my aunt and my uncle. What of it?" I asked.

"So why are you here?" He retorted. I shrugged.

"Your hospital needed a new orderly and your highschool needed a new art teacher. I'm not here to kill people or claim territory or resurrect an ancient demon. I'm here to go to school and maybe get myself some arm candy." I told him. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to skip my third period and go explore town." I said.

I stalked away from the picnic table towards the parking lot.


	2. Chapter 2

I heard footsteps running to catch up with me and turned around. It was Malia.

"I know we kinda got off on the wrong foot, but standing up to Scott back their was pretty cool of you." She said. I raised an eyebrow and gestured to my bike.

"I'm guessing you didn't run after me just to compliment me. Want to skip?" I asked her. She nodded heavily if all she had wanted to do since she got to school was leave, which I guess was normal because highschool sucked. "The second helmet is in the compartment on the back." I told her. She put it on and we were off.

We sped down the road and into town. We stopped at Sonics and got milkshakes before continuing on our little adventure. We speed down the back roads until she told me to pull over. We were in the middle of nowhere next to a huge expanse of woods.

"Follow me." She said, grabbing my hand and leading me down into a ravine. We walked along the bottom of the ravine until we reached a car that looked like it have been their for almost ten years. I looked to my new friend to see a look of intense sadness.

"I was in this car when it drove off the road. I turned in the car and my mom drove into the ravine. Her and my sister both died. It was eight years ago." She divulged. I put my arm around the taller girls shoulders but she shook me off. "Come on. There's something else."

I followed her farther down the ravine and then up a small climb into a cave. It smelled like her, only stale. She transformed into a coyote and curled up into an alcove. I sat down next to her.

"This was your home wasn't it? It smells like you." I whispered. The coyote nodded. We sat there in silence, listening to nature until the sun started to set. I took Malia home before returning to my new house on the edge of town. My mother's bike was in the driveway and I wasn't psyched to tell her about how i skipped the second half of my first day of school. Luckily Jeff and Jennifer's cars was missing so I wouldn't have three people giving me a hard time.

When I walked in the front door my mom was in the kitchen and I could hear the sizzle of stir fry. I took a seat on the kitchen stool and smiled at her, hoping she wouldn't punish me to severely. Even better, hoping she didn't know.

"Where have you been? Its almost 6 o'clock. You have homework." She said, barely glancing at me.

"Sorry. I was just out with a new friend." I said. She gave me a piercing look.

"I can smell that." She said. I rolled my eyes. True to a cougar's nature, my mother didn't believe in becoming attached to people.

"I'm sorry that I'm not as abrasive as you would prefer me to be. I don't have siblings like you, so its harder to do without friends." I told her. She gave me a side look while she put dinner into serving dishes. My aunt Jennifer knocked on the doorway between the kitchen and the hall, announcing her arrival.

"Actually Dani, thats kinda related to why we moved." Jennifer said. I looked between her and my mom. Jennifer sighed. "Jessica and I are both pregnant. Me with twins." She confessed. My jaw dropped.

"I'm going to be a sister and a cousin?" I gasped. Just then uncle jeff sauntered into the room. He gave me a noogie and laughed.

"Yup, and I've going to be 4 times the uncle I am now!" He shouted. We all sat down for dinner as we discussed my upcoming relatives. The twins were due in 32 days and my baby brother was due in 75 days. That may sound odd, especially because my mother was still working and neither her nor Jennifer had baby bumps, but the babies would be born as cougars so the pregnancy only affected them as cougars.

The reason their pregnancies relate to us moving is because skinwalkers never know their fathers. Its a cougar thing. Its also which male skinwalkers can never have children, because they couldn't leave a cougar baby to a woman who isn't a cougar, you know what I'm saying.

I went to bed happy. Happy to be getting a baby brother, happy to have new friends, and just really happy to be in Beacon Hills.


	3. Chapter 3

"Remind me why I'm going to boys lacrosse tryouts again?" I asked Kira as we walked over to the field.

"We're supporting our pack and you are supporting us." Lydia answered. I sighed. I had brought my lacrosse bag because I thought they wanted me to tryout for the girls team, but apparently that had been a miscommunication and Beacon Hills doesn't have a girls lacrosse team for lack of a coach.

We sat down on the bleachers and watched as the boys ran laps and got all sweaty before starting to run drills. There was one kid who was looking really great, short light brown hair. A little bit cutesy for my taste but thats just me.

He got past Scott, an alpha werewolf, and Stiles in just a few well placed steps. He had talent, thats for sure. There was something about him though, an air of shadiness. Although, it is possible that this feeling is just due to my instinctive mistrust of others. '

All of a sudden there's shouting and a scream of anguish. It looks, from this distance as if the talented kid had injured himself somehow. Scott and Stiles are helping him of the field. In anger, Coach throws a ball towards the stands. Kira grabs my stick and catches the ball inches from Malia's face. I grab Malia's hand while Kira talks with coach.

"Are you ok? You aren't hurt are you?" I question, checking her face for marks.

"D, I'm fine. It didn't hit me. You worry too much." She said, pushing me away lightly. Kira walked away from coach and back towards us. She had a sad look in her eyes, but if she wanted to talk about it she would bring it up.

We all walked inside and waited a bit for the boys to come out of the nurses office. After about an hour, Malia went in and asked Stiles when they would be done. He said he didn't know, she gave him a kiss and said she'd see him later, and I gave her a ride home.

After getting some gas, I considered heading home, but thought better of it. Mom and Jennifer were getting really moody lately with the whole baby situation, and I felt like there was somewhere else I needed to be. I headed back to the school only to see Stile driving off in his Jeep, following Scott. I joined their little caravan and followed them to the hospital.

They carried the laxer that scott had injury in to the ER. I followed them in, gagging at the smell of antiseptic. Scott was telling his mom, Melissa what happened while Jeff and another orderly took the hurt kid from Stiles. I walked up behind Scott as he finished telling Melissa what happened. He looked surprised to see me, which I guess was understandable because I wasn't supposed to be here.

"Danica, what are you doing here? Visiting your uncle?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I just have a bad feeling. Like someone's in danger." I told him. He raised an eyebrow.\

"Like Lydia's Banshee sense? Or what?" He asked.

"No, Lydia senses death. Do you smell that?" I asked him. He looked even more confused.

"I don't smell anything out of the ordinary, besides your stress." He said. I started walking down the hall, following my nose to an average looking hospital room. I checked the file beside the door and the name sounded oddly familiar.

"Who is this?" I showed the file to Melissa who had followed us.

"Thats Sean, the kid whose family was murdered a few nights ago. He only had minor injuries, but he seemed to have some sort of PTSD." She told us. "Sheriff Stilinski told you guys to stay out of it, so you need to leave this kid alone." She instructed before walking back to the front desk.

"So what do you think? Is he one of us?" Scott questioned. I shrugged.

"He isn't a werewolf or a skinwalker, thats for sure. I don't think he is entirely human either though." I told told him, heading for the exit. He jogged to catch up with me.

"Shouldn't we do something? Question him or something?" Scott pestered. I turned heel to look at him.

"The Sheriff and your mother told you to stay out of it. Trust their judgement and let them fix this. You aren't Nancy Drew or Veronica Mars or Buffy and you aren't some teen werewolf detective. Last time you tried to solve something on your own, a girl died. Leave this one to the professionals Mccall." I snapped at him. His eyes glowed and he grabbed my arm.

"You don't get to talk about Allison." He growled at me. I ripped his hand from my arm and put my face inches from his.

"If you guys hadn't tried to be heros, she would be alive and able to speak for herself." I snarled back. I was feet from the exit when their was a crash behind me.

The door had been kicked out from Sean's room and it looked like him and Scott were fighting in the elevator. I saw the floor they were heading to above the elevator and took the stairs, narrowly not making it before the lift. Sean ran down the hall directly at the kid Scott had injured during lacrosse practice. I chased after him along side Scott, but enclosed space fighting isn't the strong suit of skinwalker. Sean, who had the laxer by the throat, somehow flipped over us and headed for the stairs.

In the time it took Scott and I to turn around and get back to the stairs, I could hear that they were at least two floors up. I got on all fours and sprinted up the stairs. I was shocked when I reached the roof. It seemed ridiculous that any creature with the agility to flip over two shifters who kill someone by throwing it off a six story building.

I busted through the door and onto the roof, grateful for the open space. I went full cougar and stepped to the side so Scott could try to save the kid before I attacked Sean.

"Sean, whatever you are and whatever you need, we can help you!" Scott begged. Really, politely asking the teenager who recently gained about thirty extra needle-like teeth in his mouth to be reasonable. Great plan, oh intelligent alpha.

"Wendigos don't need help – we need food!" Sean said. The kid gets out of Seam's grasp,only to almost fall off the edge of the building. Scott pushes Sean aside and tries to help the kid back up to relative safety. I pull back to leap at Sean when I hear the faintest of foot steps climbing up the fire escape ladder.

I hid back in the shadows and watched as a man with no mouth climbed onto the roof. He snuck up behind Sean just as he was getting up, and hit him in the back with a small axe. Sean crumpled to the ground, probably dead.

I looked back at Scott and the kid. The kid was safe, but he was clutching his left arm. I switched back to being a girl and rushed over to him. I looked over at Scott who was staring intently at where the mouthless man had just disappeared.

Scott bit him. Scott fucking bit this freshman. This freshman who got kicked out of his last school from destroying a teacher's car. Scott just made his first beta, and this kid was it. Scott you stupid asshole. Not knowing how to tell him what had happened, and not having any help from Scott, I knocked the kid out to keep him from screaming.


	4. Chapter 4

"DANICA!" Jennifer yelled, storming into my room. It was a saturday, and 7 am is way too early to be awake on a saturday. Especially when you hadn't gotten home until 1 am because you were helping a werewolf kidnap his own beta.

"Why are you yelling!" I mumble-shouted back. She waved a paper in my face.

"Is this where you were last night. Did you kill a boy with an axe!" She yelled directly into my ear.

"Yes I was at the hospital, no I did not kill a boy." I told her. She smiled and thumped down in my beanbag chair.

"Thank god! This town is really starting to grow on me, and I would hate to have to move again." She chirped. Since she was due in like two weeks she had gotten super moody. She also spent like 75% of her time at a cougar, hanging out in the back yard and grooming herself.

Now that I was wide awake. I got out of bed stretched and started to get dressed. I went downstairs to see if my mom had made any breakfast, but was instead greeted by a very cute werewolf sitting at the kitchen table. He had jet black hair and dark stubble all over his chiseled jaw. My mom put a plate of pancakes in front of him before noticing me.

"Morning princess." She said with a forced smile. "This is Derek, one of the last of the infamous Hale pack. Mr. Hale, this is my daughter Danica." He stuck out his hand.

"Nice to meet you, please call me Derek." He said, his voice laced with honey. He was obviously trying very to be nice. I shook his hand delicately, as if I were a flower and not a lion.

"Pleasure." I said with equal charm. I sat down across from him and my mom put a plate of pancakes in front of me. I ate them quietly with a fork and knife, as opposed to sing my hands as I did when we didn't have guests. When I was done I grabbed a few slices of bacon and looked back at Derek, who was looking at me.

"So Derek, what brings you around on such a beautiful morning?" I asked him.

"Oh I just make it a point to introduce myself to all the new supernaturals in town. Especially ones as beautiful as the two of you." He said with a wink in my direction. I laughed as I got up to put my plate in the sink.

"Wow, you are pouring it on really thick aren't you. Why don't you just tell us what you want." I deadpanned, dropping all air of friendliness. My mom looked at me with disbelief for a moment before going back to doing dishes.

"I heard you were at the hospital last night. What did you see?" He demanded. I shrugged.

"I saw one boy almost get thrown off a building and another killed with an axe. Is that all." I disclosed. He stood up and walked over to me threatenly. My mother pushed past me to leave the kitchen, commenting before she stepped from the room.

"If you are going to get violent and or slightly sexual, I'm leaving." She sassed. I gave her a side look and she laughed before closing the door behind her.

"Now that we're alone. Why don't you tell me everything that happened last night." He breathed, stepping so that we were just inches apart and tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"If you think you can just talk it out of me, you are sorely mistaken. You are much too old for me." I spat back, pushing him away with just enough force so he knew I wasn't toying with him. He snarled, obviously not used to not getting his way.

His eyes glowed yellow. Before I knew it he had those ugly werewolf side burns and his clawed hand was around my throat. He pushed me up against the wall

"I don't want to hurt you, you're just a kid. I just need to to know what happened on the roof." He stated. I smirked.

"I like you, you have so much pent up emotion. You need a girlfriend." I joked. He looked sad, calming down a bit. That gave me just enough of an opening to rip his hand from my neck and pin him to the floor. I leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Touch me again and you will lose a hand."

"Its been a while since I've a a girl on top of me." He snapped at my ear. I clawed across his face, leaving four long scratches across his cheek. They instantly started to heal, but I thought I got my point across. I got off him, but put my bare foot on his chest before letting him up.

"It was a man with no mouth that axed Sean. Also, Scott made his first beta last night. Now get out of my house and don't come back." I conveyed, stomping on his chest before leaving the room.

I went back up to my room, where their was a pregnant cougar looking out my window. The Mountain lion turned to me.

"Who was that sexy wolf and can I have a bite out of him after you're done?" Jennifer's voice asked from the cougar's mouth. I sighed and shuffed her out of my room. I had homework to do.

**AN: I hope you are liking the story so far! I'm not sure if it will follow the events of S4 directly at this point, but we will see how it goes! I don't have any official update schedule for this set yet, sorry but I'm sporadically busy this summer. If you have any comments, questions, or concerns feel free to review or PM about the story at any time. I would love to here from all you!**


	5. Chapter 5

"What do you mean we are on the boys lacrosse team? I didn't try out." I told Kira as we walked into the school on monday.

"Well when I caught that ball on friday Coach wanted me on the team. I told him you had played on the East Coast and to give you a shot. He was so ready to let us on the team. Apparently he was down enough players to let girls on the team." She said.

"The only problem is that I played girl lacrosse. While the base game is the same, the rules are totally different. One instance being the fact that boys need padding because their game is excessively violent." I said. She slammed her locker closed and looked at me.

"I stuck my neck out for you to play. If you don't want to, you can break Coach's heart. He was really excited when I told him you used to play in Maryland, which is apparently the best state for lacrosse." She said. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair.

"Fine, but only because I am really good and I need to keep my skills sharp." I told her, turning off into homeroom. I sat down next to Malia like I always did and got my books out. Malia tapped me on the arm.

"Hey, you know how the full moon is in four days right?" She inquired. I nodded, my mom and Jeff had been making jokes about home much of a mad house this place would be all weekend. "Well, does anything happen to you? Do you get super aggressive like the rest of us?" She queried. I tilted my head to the side.

"I turn into a full mountain lion, but I'm still me. Generally me and my family just play tag or watch movies. Why do you ask?" I whispered as Kira's dad came into the room.

"Well the whole group was going to go out to Lydia's lake house to chain me and Liam up. We need your help getting Liam there. Tell him there's a party." She whispered back. I was going to assume Liam was the kid Scott bit.

"Fine, its not like I have a reputation that would be ruined by going to a party with a freshman." I whispered bitterly before getting into the notes.

After history we went up to pre-calc and met up with Scott, Lydia, Stiles, and Kira. Malia greeted Stiles with a quick kiss; she had no regard for my disgust with PDA. I took my seat in the front next to Lydia. I looked down at her notes and was instantly confused. Before I could question her about it class started.

After class I took snatched her notebook from her desk. I flipped to what I had seen earlier.

"Lydia, what is this?" I asked her, showing her the notes. Her eyebrows scrunched together as she studied her own notes.

"It looks like some kind of code. I don't remember writing it." She said.

"Well what does it mean? Can you crack it?" Kira asked. Lydia shook her head.

"Not without some sort of keyword, and that could be anything." She said. We got lunch and talked about lacrosse until third period rolled around and I had to go to art class.

I walked into the studio with Lydia and we sat at our easels. My mom was already sitting at her easel in the front of the room, mixing paint and smiling. Suddenly a dark expression passed across her face, but it was gone quickly. She clapped her hands to get our attention.

"For the next few classes we will be working on self portraits. You will not be given a photo or a mirror to work off of. I want you to draw yourself as you are on the inside, not the outside. Your medium will be charcoal pencils. You may begin." She said, putting the paper and charcoal on the front table. She then went up to her desk and lit some incense to 'help her think'.

After the first hour of class was up, my picture was looking pretty good. It looked just like me. Granted it was missing hair and a neck, but the features looked perfect. I looked over at Lydia and saw that her self-portrait had its mouth wide open, as if it was screaming. I looked at the other portraits and they were all sort of off. One boy had given himself an overly large nose and a girl had given her portrait deep under-eye bags.

When class was over, we all put our portraits on the rack and left for fourth period. I didn't have a fourth period so I just headed towards the parking lot. Right before I reached my bike, my phone rang. It was an unknown number.

"Uh, hello?" I said, leaning against a lamppost.

"Come down to the sheriff's station." The man at the other end said. It clicked off.

Well far be it for me to ignore a request from a strange man. I pulled on my helmet and headed into the center of town towards the sheriff's station. When I got there a large black truck was park next to the front door, a truck I saw a few days ago sitting in my driveway.

Derek Hale.

**AN: I'm so glad so many people are enjoying this story! I'm going to try and post updates every two or three days, but I'm going on a couple mini vacations so sometimes they might be four days apart (I'm so sorry, my travel schedule is based on my parents whims and I don't have any control over it. I also have no control over location and availability of internet.) FEEDBACK would be great, just tell me if there is anything specific you like or if you like it in general!**


	6. Chapter 6

I walked into the sheriff's office after being pointed in the right direction by the officer at the front desk. Apparently I was expected. Derek and Stiles' dad stopped talking as I entered the room.

"What took you so long?" Derek asked, sounding annoyed. Pulled back my jaw as I glared at him.

"I wasn't under the impression I had to come at all, so I would stop being so prickly if I were you and just be happy that I'm here at all." I expressed to him.

"Sorry I'm not happy to see you. Its not like you broke one of my ribs last time we talked." He sassed. Sheriff Stilinski raised his eyebrows.

"This girl broke your ribs? She can't be over 5 feet tall and 100 pounds." He stated with disbelief.

"There are at least five different kinds of supernaturals in your town and you can't believe that I'm stronger than I look?" I asked him. He waved his hands to clear the air of that topic and get us back to business.

"It doesn't matter. What matters is the fact that we need your help. We would have preferred your mom or your uncle but they were busy, so we were hoping you would know something . Derek's uncle was attacked by the same guy who killed the boy on the roof. He apparently had no mouth and used one of these to communicate." The sheriff tossed me a leather glove with a flexible keyboard and speaker attached.

"I'm a teenage mountain lion. I only ever took one computer class and it didn't qualify me to back-up my hard-drive, let alone figure out the significance of this." I told him, handing the glove back. He ran his hand through his hair and blew out a long breath.

"Do you have any idea what could be up with the no-mouth murderer?" The sheriff asked. Derek continued glaring at me from the corner.

"Well either he has a birth defect which caused him to have a shitty childhood and subsequently decided to be a serial killer, or he was an average joe until something happened to him that caused him to lose his mouth and his sanity. He's not any sort of creature if that's what you're wondering." I told the Sheriff. He nodded. "Your deputy looked like he was just itching to help out, if you want me to bring him in." I told Stilinski. He nodded again.

I poked my head out the office door and looked around for that boy with the killer eyes. He was doing some paperwork to the left of the office door, straining to hear what was going on inside. I leaned over and tapped him on the shoulder.

"The Sheriff would like to see you." I said with a smile. He jumped a little before following me back into the office. The Sheriff passed him the glove to examine.

"Well it looks military, so does the tomahawk you found buried in our victims back. The glove has a port, so we could see if we can find where it was last logged in." Parrish assured. Cute and smart, my type of guy.

He plugged in the glove and got an IP address, which we could use to the find this no-mouth guy. Then the glove moved and some weird stuff scrolled across the screen. The last line reading " D; BENEFACTOR: MONEY TRANSFERRED"

"You know what this means right?" The sheriff said. Derek and Parrish nodded knowingly. I shrugged. Parrish filled me in.

"It means this guy isn't just a killer, he's an assassin."

**AN: Early Chapter because I hate having a backlog and this one is really short! I leave for vacation Thursday and will make sure you guys get at least one more (after this one) before then! Love you guys, leave a review if your feeling it!**


	7. Chapter 7

When I returned home, I didn't smell Jennifer. I smelled bleach. I snuck in the back door, just in case the bleach was somebody cleaning up a murder. I didn't really think that would have happened, but you never know.

There was no murder scene, merely a home that had been cleaned to the point of sterility. I saw the mop, broom, bleach, and clorox sitting in a corner of the kitchen. Every nook and cranny looked like it had been polished to perfection. It honestly looked better than it did when we moved in.

Jennifer was in between woman and cougar form and sleeping on the couch. She looked so peaceful with her messy hair and baby bump, but I knew if I came within a foot of her she would wake up and possibly scratch me. So, I snuck upstairs to my room and closed the door as quietly as I could. There was a letter on my desk for Jeff.

_Hey dani, I have a date tonight and won't be home until late. Jessica wanted me to make dinner but obviously I won't be there to do that. Make something. ~Love Jeff_

I guess Beacon Hills was no different than every other place. Jeff would date a cute nurse or EMT for a few month or even a year or two, he might even move in with her or propose or something. Then when he let it slip that he was a mountain lion she would freak and need therapy. Thats about when we would skip town and move a couple of states over.

It was actually kinda surprising that he wasn't the reason we left North Dakota. He was the reason we had left Maryland, Florida, Texas, and New York. I really hope my brother to be didn't follow in his paw-prints.

I did some homework and worked on a galaxy painting until it was time to prep dinner. I was planning on making my specialty, meat and pasta. It was one of the few things I could cook and nobody ever complained about it. I got started cutting up the chicken and boiling the water when there was a knock at the front door. I heard Jennifer jump up, still in her half-cougar state and answer the door. This might be hard to explain.

"Hello, I was wondering if Danica was here?" I heard a familiar voice stutter from the foyer. Shit she scared him, that or she is naked, both of which are 100% possible.

"Dani, their is a baby alpha at the door for you." Jennifer called. I walked into the foyer to see Scott standing next to a furry, pregnant, and naked Jennifer.

"Hi Scott, come on in. Take your shoes off and join me in the kitchen." I told him. He nodded, pulling off his sneakers and trying not to stare at Jennifer. I went into the kitchen to continue working on dinner, I heard his socked feet padding down the hall to join me as I picked up my carving knife.

"So I was wondering if you would like to join us at Lydia's lake house on friday for the full moon. It will be a little party of lunatics." He tried to joke. I turned around to look at him with a raised eyebrow. "We could use your help, considering you have the most experience being, well, different." He added.

"I wouldn't be terribly useful, as I would be a cougar the whole time." I told him as I added the salt and the pasta to the boiling pot. "If anything, I would be putting myself in danger." I explained.

"How so? You said yourself, cougars are bigger than wolves." He inquired. I sighed.

"Wolves will generally win fights though because they travel in packs and cougars are more solitary. Since you guys are a well sized pack, any of your betas could rip me apart if they were to fully transform." I admitted. He didn't reply. After a few minutes of silence, I felt the need to say something, anything.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" I asked, unsure over if it was a good idea or if he would even except. I hoped I didn't piss off Kira by having a meal with her bae.

"Uh sure, I guess. I don't need to bring my mom anything as she has a date tonight, so I don't see why not." He replied. I was hit with a block of realization.

"I think your mom might be dating my uncle Jeff. He's an orderly at the hospital. They work together." I told him. His jaw dropped.

"Yeah! She said her date was with one of the new guys in the hospital. I glad you can vouch for him, the last guy she went out with was a psychopath who had killed his own niece." He said, excited. While I didn't really believe my uncle was good enough for any woman, he did certainly sound better than this nut. Jennifer, a full cougar, crossed through the kitchen and pawed at the refridgerator.

"Can you open that for her? There is a beef round in a bag that she wants." I ask him. He probably thought the request was weird, but he got the huge hunk of meat from the fridge anyway. Jennifer nodded her head to him before taking her food out to the back porch.

"Sorry about that, she's pregnant." I apologised to Scott as he sat back down at the table.

"It could be worse, she could have just tried to eat me instead." He joked. I laughed a little to put him at ease.

Even though he was the local Alpha, he was reasonably inexperienced when it came to the supernatural. He was obviously intimidated by my aunt, less obviously intimidated by me. He was naive and hopeful but he was also kind and caring and brave. Even though I had only known him for a few weeks, I trusted him and believed that he would help me should I ever need it.


	8. Chapter 8

"Full Moon Party!" I shouted as i walked into the lake house. I had a bag of beef jerky in hand and my hair was tousled from taking off my helmet. For some reason, when i looked around at my friends nobody looked excited.

I had grown up learning that full moons were a fun time. It was one of the only nights that every member of my family was home. Sometimes, grandma would even come over for the trip. We would buy a bunch of stakes or someone would catch a buck or two and we would watch a cheesy family comedy or play games together.

That did not seem to be the case with this crowd. They all seemed so solemn it made me question my decision to come. I was told I would mostly be keeping Lydia company while Scott trained his beta slash made out with Kira and Stiles kept Malia under control. While I liked Lydia, I'm not sure she is really worth spending the night with.

But I would stay because I was a friend and Scott wanted me on standby to help if all hell breaks loose, which considering that he had insisted I be here, seemed rather likely. I hoped I would get to pounce on someone. I did love pouncing.

"Danica this isn't really a party. We just told Liam that so he would come." Stiles told me. I rolled my eyes and thumped down on the couch. I snarled at him unconsciously. Lydia and Stiles leaned away from me for a split second before pretending nothing had happened. Malia was intrigued, not frightened. She sat down next to me on the couch.

"Wow, your face is beautiful. You don't look at all like we do when we change. You look almost regal." She said, stroking my cheek. I nuzzled into her hand. Stiles tapped her on the shoulder, a look of discomfort on his face.

"Malia, we have less than twenty minutes until moonrise so if you don't mind being ready to talk to Liam when he gets here so we can get you to the basement." He said. Just then the door opened and Kira came in, dragging Liam by the wrist. Malia and I jumped up and got back in line with Scott, Stiles, and Lydia. Liam was sat down on the couch and Kira joined our line.

"What the hell is going on here. I'm going to sue you know that? Maybe even have you all arrested." He said. I sighed. Scott took a deep breath before starting.

"You are here for your own safety as well as the safety of your friends and family. What happened on the roof, what I did to you, it changed you. You are part of our family here. I'm the alpha werewolf, the leader of the pack. Lydia is a Banshee, she screams really loud and can sense when people are about to die. Kira is a kitsune, a fox spirit. Malia is a werecoyote. Danica is a skinwalker, which is like a werecougar-" i cut him off.

"I object to that. I am nothing like the werepeople. I am a witch, much closer to a druid than a creature created by-" I snapped at him. I was feeling more catty by the minute. It was probably best that Stiles interrupted my rant.

"Anyway. You are one of us now. A part of the pack." He said. Malia was looking antsy so he put his arm around her waist.

"So let me get this straight. Werewolf," he pointed at Scott, "Fox spirit," he pointed at Kira, "Werecoyote," he pointed at Malia, "Banshee," He nodded at Lydia, "and Skinwalker," He pointed at me. He looked at Stiles. "So what are you?"

"Well I was possesed by a evil spirit a while back." Stiles responded, scratching the back of his head in a nervous habit.

"What about now?" Liam pestered.

"Now, I'm better." Stiled concluded.

"Ok I think I get it now. You are all crazy." Liam said, getting up to leave. I couldn't take anymore of this kids stupidity. I leaped towards him, feeling myself shifting in mid air to full mountain lion and landed right on top of him, knocking him out cold. I turned back to the group.  
"Well Scott? Are you going to chain him up in the boat house or what?"


End file.
